Paparazzi Love
by b3l3n
Summary: Gabi never chose to live this way. She didn't want to get into people's lives but she had no choice. What happens when her boss forced her to befriend basketball star Troy Bolton? Will he fall for her wrong intentions? Or will he fall for her? ONESHOT


**This is my new one shot story and I hope you like it! Check out my other stories as well! Enjoy!**

------------------------------------------------------------------

This really wasn't Gabriella's life. In fact, she never wanted this job. It just so happened that she desperately needed money for her ill mother who needed an operation. The only job where she could get the money fast was to be a person she wasn't.

"I can't believe I'm doing this again." Gabriella thought as she put on sunglasses and secretly snapped pictures of the famous singer, Maureen Browne and her current boyfriend kissing in a restaurant. **(I'm not gonna use real actors here so I'm making up all the famous people lol) **

23-year old Gabriella Montez entered a life that was hated by Hollywood stars. As innocent as she looked, she was one heck of a paparazzi. She shot the most interesting pictures of well known stars that everyone was digging for. She was never caught that sometimes, the stars wondered how the hell they got spotted.

"Wow, I should've listened to Taylor when she told me to take photography." Gabriella mumbled as she stared at the perfect angled photo in front of her.

"This gotta sell." Gabriella smiled but on the inside, she really felt sorry for the people she took photo off.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Troy! My man! How did it go with the press?" Chad asked his best friend as he chuckled at Troy's miserable face.

"Why weren't you guys there? Why am I the only one who has to suffer all those flashes from the camera? Its so annoying!" Troy said, obviously frustrated.

"I know what you need! A girl." Chad exclaimed.

"A girl?" Troy asked in confusion.

"You haven't dated a girl since that Caramella girl dumped you." Chad said.

"Her name is Karen. And I have gone in a few dates with other girls." Troy defended as Chad rolled her eyes.

"Dude you're afraid to get close to girls since paparazzi are everywhere. Troy trust me on this one, it wasn't the paparazzi's fault that you and Caramella broke up. She had been cheating on you and as far as I know, they helped you reveal the truth by sneaking those photos in magazines." Chad explained as Troy sighed.

"Maybe sometimes, the truths are better off unknown." Troy mumbled as Chad shook his head.

"I hate paparazzi!" Troy groaned as he fell back on his bed.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

"I got the pictures that you want." Gabriella exclaimed as she put the photos on the table. She was currently in the directors office of the 'Fabulous' magazine.

"Wow. These are good." Byron, the director exclaimed.

"Thanks. Those Hollywood hotties are actually really cute together so don't go writing anything to bash them." Gabriella playfully threatened as Byron laughed. They have actually gotten pretty close ever since Gabriella confessed to him why she decided to be the 'Fabulous' insider.

"I won't. Anyway a lot of people have been calling about the ancient issue about basketball star, Troy Bolton and his now ex-girlfriend. Apparently, our fans want to know if he's got a new girl in his life. I want you to stick to Troy Bolton for a while and get as many gossips as you can from him. Everyone has their secrets" Byron exclaimed evilly as Gabriella rolled her eyes.

"Did anyone ever tell you that you're evil? Let me tell you now, you're evil." Gabriella laughed.

"So I've been told. Now go and get your big butt out of here and start working." Byron said, shooing Gabriella away.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, Gabriella waited casually outside Troy's huge mansion. She'd never really talked to the people that she took pictures of but this time, Byron actually told her to befriend Troy.

"This is gonna be a long day." Gabriella mumbled as she followed Troy to a small park.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Troy headed to the park. As he was walking, he realised that something wasn't right. Someone was following him. He let out a quiet groaned and quickly turned left into a small alley.

"_Is there__ a paparazzi following me again?" _Troy thought as he finally spotted his stalker. Before he could grab the person and yell for following him, he froze and his mouth opened slightly.

"_Holy crap! I have a gorgeous stalker! Wait—was she really following me? Maybe she isn't. I'm just overreacting." _Troy thought as he finally figured that his 'stalker' supposedly walked passed him.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gabriella saw Troy turned the corner and she figured that he already knew that she was following him.

"_Keep walking Gabi. Pretend tha__t you weren't following him. Drop something and see if he'll be a gentleman and hand it back.!" _Gabriella told herself smartly as she acted like she dropped her handkerchief unintentionally. In the corner of her eyes, she saw Troy emerge from the corner and picked up her handkerchief.

"_Smooth!" _Gabriella thought with a huge smile. Suddenly, she heard footsteps coming her way.

"Umm.. excuse me miss." A gentle voice said. Gabriella turned around and almost melted when her chocolate eyes connected with Troy's amazing blue ones.

"Yeah?" Gabriella asked, breathless.

"You umm.. dropped this…" Troy stumbled.

"Oh thank you." Gabriella smiled politely and continued walking.

"Hey wait!" Troy said, jogging over in front of her, stopping her from walking.

"You obviously don't know who I am right?" Troy asked, unsure.

"Actually I do. Troy Bolton huh? I just.. I don't know you that much and I don't particularly talk to strangers. You're also a human which basically means, that you can do stupid stuff any second." Gabriella laughed as Troy joined her.

"Well, maybe we can grab a coffee and introduce ourselves. Let me prove to you that I'm not a psycho. What do you say?" Troy asked hopefully.

"Do you just normally take out girls you don't know?" She questioned, just for the record.

"Honestly, I don't. I just.. you're the very first girl that turned her back on me without letting out a deafening squeal. You like, completely ignored the fact that I'm Troy Bolton. I really like that." Troy confessed as Gabriella smiled softly. She was really starting to like this guy.

"Sure, let's go out for coffee. I haven't had breakfast." Gabriella giggled as Troy smiled widely.

"Cool.. well, I now this small coffee shop down an alley. There would be no paparazzi there." Troy smiled as Gabriella bit her bottom lip.

"_Sure there won't." _Gabriella thought.

"Oh ok. Cool." She replied.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Troy and Gabriella just hit off. They were talking and laughing and couldn't stop staring at each other. They just talked about anything and everything.

"So Troy, how's your love life?" Gabriella asked curiously as Troy sighed.

"Umm.. well I honestly don't have a girlfriend. Those magazines with me and other girls are all false." Troy said.

"Oh ok." Gabriella said as she continued eating.

"What about you?" He asked.

"What about me?" She asked with a smile even though she perfectly knew what Troy was talking about.

"Umm.. do you have a boyfriend?" He asked, trying to avoid eye contact.

"No." Gabriella sighed as Troy's eyes sparkled.

"Really? That's great!!" Troy exclaimed as Gabriella tilted her head on one side.

"Its great that my love life is temporarily dead?" She asked as Troy's eyes widened.

"Oh no.. I didn't mean it like that.. I mean as --- I don't know what I meant but I didn't mean it like what you think I meant and I know that ---" Troy rambled as Gabriella laughed loudly.

"Chill Troy. I was only kidding." Gabriella laughed as Troy sighed in relief.

"You really got me there." He chuckled.

"You're so oblivious. You should go out more often." She told him.

"Well, I would if I have someone to take me out. Have you ever seen you seen one of my games?" Troy asked curiously.

"The embarrassing truth is, I haven't. Not even a single one. I heard your team is good though." She said sheepishly.

"How about I escort you to our next game? I mean, if you're not too busy or anything." He offered as Gabriella smiled widely.

"Escort? As in what?" She asked cheekily.

"As in, you're gonna arrive in the arena along with the Lakers captain with a backstage pass, front row.. you name it." Troy chuckled.

"May I ask why you're doing this?" She asked.

"Umm.. because you're a good friend." Troy smiled as Gabriella but she couldn't shrug off the feeling that the word 'friend' didn't really fit well in Troy's mouth.

"How do you know I'm not a stalker or a complete psycho?" She questioned.

"Because during this time I've known you, weird thing is, I trust you." He replied without hesitating. But that answer surely made Gabriella froze in guilt.

"_I'm entering something I'm gonna regret. I know it. At least I'm not __gonna be too attached to him or else it'll be hard to let go." _Gabriella thought deeply.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Its been exactly a week since Gabriella and Troy met. Even though Troy's schedule was absolutely hectic and tiring, he **always **found the time to hang out to Gabriella or even just talk to her over the phone, every single day.

"Dude, you are in love!" Chad exclaimed as Troy dozed off for the 5th time that day.

"Huh? What?" Troy said, shaking his head.

"Why don't you just ask her to be your girlfriend? Plain and easy. I mean, who could resist your charms, as girls want to call it. You're the Laker's captain for Pete's sakes!" Zeke chuckled as Troy sighed.

"I wish its that easy. But I don't think she's into me that much. It feels like the limit is only up to friends or best friends if I actually get lucky." Troy answered.

"Try girlfriend. Maybe you're even luckier." Jason said as Troy just shook his head.

"It feels like she doesn't want to get too attached. She's afraid of something and I don't really know." Troy told them as Chad patted his back.

"Like you said before, sometimes, the truths are better off unknown." Chad told him.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Gabi I'm quite disappointed. What happened to you? You didn't even get a single interesting photo of Troy Bolton. As far as I know, you guys are pretty good friends now. Give us the scoop!" Byron said as Gabriella sighed.

"I really don't know. I mean, he's a nice guy. I don't think talking about his personal lives is right." Gabriella said truthfully.

"Look Gabi, its all business. I honestly don't really give a crap about Troy Bolton but our readers do so photos are needed. If you need money, you'll do your job." Byron finished as Gabriella nodded.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Couple of days have past and Gabriella has found out a lot of juicy stuff about Troy. She had also taken personal photos **(not in a rude way guys!) **of Troy and his friends out and about. Even through all the fuzz she made, Troy managed to get away from all the trouble of the pictures that kept popping up.

"Hi Gabi! I'm on my way to the coffee shop. Are you there yet?" Troy asked over the phone as he headed to his favourite small coffee shop.

"Actually, I might be late today. Don't worry coz my friend Sharpay is actually there right now and she's there to entertain you until I come. She could be really bubbly and she's one of your biggest fan so don't kill her even though its very tempting." Gabriella laughed as Troy jokingly groaned.

"Then be quick if you still wanna see your friend." Troy said as they both said their goodbyes and hung up.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I cannot believe that I'm doing this again. I created so much trouble for Troy already in the past few days. This is so not right. Troy doesn't deserve this. But my mom doesn't deserve to suffer at the hospital as well." Gabriella said sadly. She didn't know how much she was really attached to Troy and she didn't know how much she was gonna hurt him.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh my gosh!! Troy Bolton!!" Sharpay's high pitched voice deafened Troy's ears.

"And you must be umm.. Poodle? Canine?.. ohh Sharpay!." Troy said nervously as Sharpay started hugging him. Troy didn't have any choice but to hug her back since he didn't want to be rude, especially to Gabriella's friends.

"Nice to meet you too." Troy chuckled as he finally wrapped his arms around Sharpay.

_CLICK!_

Right behind a bush was Gabriella, taking pictures of Troy and Sharpay in each others arms. She was having second thoughts with her plan since both her close friends were involved but she knew she didn't really have a choice.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Troy and Sharpay finally settled down and started sipping their coffee.

"So Troy, Gabriella wouldn't shut up about you." Sharpay smirked as Troy blushed.

"Umm really?" Troy asked trying to sound casual but failed miserably. He sounded more like a kid on Christmas day.

"Yup. She said you are the cutest guy she'd ever met. I so agree to her." Sharpay said dreamily as Troy chuckled.

"I'm glad to hear that." Troy said as Sharpay suddenly put her hand over Troy's and smiled.

"I would so marry you if I could but that's in the top of Gabi's to-do list already. I'm sorry but Gabi is my best friend and I love her a little bit more than I love you. So I wouldn't do anything to break that friendship. It would never have worked between us." Sharpay said as Troy just laughed and stared at their connected hands.

_CLICK!_

That was a perfect photo for Byron's magazine, but not really for Gabriella. The fact that she really didn't know what was going on inside really pissed her off and filled her with jealousy.

"I'm going in. Freakin jealousy has to kick in!" Gabriella mumbled as she sneakily went round the back so that no one would see her.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hi guys!" Gabriella exclaimed cheerfully as both Sharpay and Troy shotted up.

"Gabi! Finally you're here!" Troy said happily.

"Oh as far as I can see, you guys are enjoying yourself." Gabriella said, eyeing the two.

"Stop being jealous and just sit next to your lover boy." Sharpay said as Gabriella's mouth completely dropped. Sharpay just smirked at Gabriella's surprised face while Troy shifted uncomfortably, blushing like crazy.

"Don't worry about it. Umm.. sit." Troy said, breaking the tension between all of them. Gabriella nodded and quickly sent Sharpay a 'you're gonna pay big time!' look.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, Troy and his friends gathered up in the basketball gym.

"Dude! I thought you liked Gabriella?!" Chad exclaimed randomly as Troy froze in confusion. He looked around before answering back.

"I do like her! What makes you think I don't anymore?" Troy whispered as Chad shoved a magazine onto Troy.

"What's this?" Troy asked as he looked down and saw pictures of him and Sharpay all cuddly, and happy in the coffee shop.

"TROY BOLTON FINALLY GOT A NEW GIRL!! WHAT THE HELL!!" Troy read/yelled in horror as everyone jumped.

"I suppose that's not true then?" Jason asked as Troy chucked the magazine angrily.

"Of course its not true! Those are just stupid rumours. That girl is Sharpay and there is no romantic connection between me and her whatsoever. Where do all these photos come from?! How did they found out about the coffee shop?! There's probably an insider that knows everything or a paparazzi that followed me around!" Troy said.

"So that Sharpay girl is no one?" Chad asked again.

"I'm in love with Gabriella for goodness sake!!" Troy exclaimed as everything suddenly went dead silent

"Why are you guys suddenly all quiet?" Troy asked curiously and finally noticed that they were all staring at a figure behind him. He slowly turned around, afraid of what his friends were staring at.

"Ga—Gabi?" Troy choked out as Gabriella stared at him with no readable expression. Before anyone could blink, Gabriella was out the door with tears flowing down her face. Troy was still frozen in his spot until everything finally registered to him.

"Shit!" He exclaimed and quickly darted to door where Gabriella exited.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Troy searched in every corner but didn't find Gabriella anywhere, which surprised him a little. He didn't really know why Gabriella ran away but he desperately wanted to straighten things out.

"_Damn it! What have I done?! I think she__ hates me now! I just ruined our friendship!!" _Troy thought miserably as he slowly went back to his friends.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gabriella ran as fast as she could away from Troy. Away from everything! She didn't know where she was going and she really didn't care. She knew she would regret ever being a stupid paparazzi and getting into people's businesses. The thing that she regretted the most was the fact that Troy would eventually get hurt, and also the fact that she fell crazily in love with Troy, so did he.

"_You're an idiot Gabi! __Troy will hate you! Sharpay will hate you! Everyone will hate you!" _Gabriella thought as she finally stopped running and collapsed on the ground. She was in the same corner where Troy first spotted her.

"I can't believe I did this to them, especially Troy!" Gabriella cried, feeling so low and shameful.

"I'm not meant to like him let alone love him. But why did he had to feel the same?!!" Gabriella sobbed.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, Gabriella rushed to the hospital when the hospital called. She was in such a hurry that she forgot to lock the front door.

"What happened? Is my mom ok? What's going on?" Gabriella asked the doctor quickly.

"Her condition is getting worse. We really need an operation fast or else.. we might lose her." The doctor said sadly as Gabriella broke down in tears.  
"Can't we just do the operation now and we'll sort out all the finance later?" Gabriella asked.

"I'm not quite sure. I'm gonna try convincing the others and sort everything out. As of now, all I can say is your mother's in a critical condition. I'm really sorry." The doctor said sympathetically.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Troy knocked on the Montez's house a few times. No one was answering and it worried him like hell. He knew that Gabriella was currently staying with her mother but he had never seen her nor the inside of the house.

"_I'm so stupid! Gabr__iella's probably hiding from me! I wonder where her parents are." _Troy thought as he unconsciously turned the door knob. He was very surprised to see that the door opened.

"_Should I go in or not?" _Troy thought unsure.

"_I'm just gonna check if anyone is home. It's not like I'm gonna steal something." _Troy told himself as he bravely went inside, closing the door behind him.

He walked around the house and smiled at the photo frames he came across. Curiosity took over him when he reached Gabriella's door. He was hesitating at first but finally, he entered.

"Wow. She's very neat." Troy chuckled, looking around the organised room. He spotted a lot of scattered photographs and papers on her desk and he decided to check them out. When he finally saw who was in the photos, he completely stopped and stared blankly at the images.

"_It can't be." _Troy thought as he grabbed the pictures of him, Sharpay and his friends that were continuing to show up in magazines. He couldn't believe his eyes. He didn't want to believe his eyes! The love of his life, was the one that was causing him troubles and pain.

"How could she do this to me?!! She planned it from the very beginning! I can't believe I fell for it! I can't believe I fell for her when she's only playing me!!" Troy exclaimed angrily as he crumpled the pictures in his hands.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Gabriella was surprised to find her front door opened.

"_I guess I might've forgotten to lock it this morning." _She thought as she entered the house. She had stopped crying just a few minutes ago and was trying to find a way to make more money, fast! She chucked her purse on the couch and suddenly heard sounds from her room.

"_Oh my gosh! Someone's in here! Should I__ go and find out who's there or call the police?" _Gabriella thought as panic rose over her. She went to the laundry, grabbed a long mop and headed to her room. Ready to fight with the trespasser.

She walked slowly and jumped when a bang was heard. Whoever was in her room was sure to be furious because it felt like that person was smashing her desk.

"_Be brave Gabi! Be brave!" _She told herself as she opened the door slightly. She gasped and dropped the mop when she saw who it was.

"Troy?"

------------------------------------------------------------

Troy turned his head dangerously when he heard that particular voice.

"Troy?" Gabriella gasped in shock. Troy didn't say anything, his fists still clenched and bleeding. He had been punching Gabriella's desk until his hands bled but he didn't care.

"Troy! What happened to your hand?" Gabriella asked, jogging over to him. Before she could examine his hand, she spotted the photos and her eyes started to swell with tears.

"Troy I can explain ---" Gabriella cried as Troy glared at her and shoved the crumpled photos on to her.

"THEN ENLIGTEN ME GABRIELLA!!" Troy shouted furiously as Gabriella backed away, frightened by his outburst.

"You're not meant to see that." Gabriella cried.

"But I did!! I thought you were different. I thought I finally found the perfect girl for me!! I finally let someone in again. I came here to apologise and beg for your forgiveness because I thought you hated me after you heard what I said last night. But all I find are these stupid photos that had my career hanging by a thread!??!!" Troy exclaimed, inching closer to her dangerously.

"I'm sorry Troy. I didn't mean any of this to happen. I'm really sorry." Gabriella cried desperately but Troy just walked past her, shoving his shoulder onto hers.

"Troy please—" Gabriella begged as she grabbed his arm, making him stop. He glared at her coldly and he suddenly pushed her, making her hit her back on the wall.

"Save it Gabriella. Go and ruin someone else's life. My life is already ruined the moment I've known that the love of my life was only befriending me to put my whole private life in her stupid magazine!! I'm done with you!! Stay the hell away from me from now on!!" Troy shouted as he headed for the door. Before he was out of sight, he paused and turned to Gabriella.

"To think I actually fell in love with a girl as low as you." He whispered but through the silence, Gabriella heard it and it hurt her like hell, the guilt slapping her in the face.

"I didn't mean it." She sobbed. Troy exited with tears also threatening to fall when his eyes glimpse over Gabriella's hurt ones.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Troy hadn't been eating and he hadn't been sleeping in the past days. All he did was work himself out, playing basketball passed the limit. His friends were getting worried but he would just completely ignore them.

"What's up with Troy man?" Chad asked his friends who sighed.

"No one knows Chad! If you don't know what's up and you're his best friend, how would we know for sure?" Zeke said as Chad shrugged.

"This is not good for him." Taylor said, shaking her head.

"I think something happened between him and Gabriella. He's always in a bad mood and he never talked about Gabriella anymore. Something is definitely wrong." Kelsi said as they all nodded their heads in agreement.

Troy continued to shoot hoops even though he perfectly knew that his friends were watching him with worried expressions.

"_I hate her!" _Troy thought as he threw the basketball to the net but missed terribly.

"_I hate her1" _Troy tried again but missed once more.

"I LOVE HER, DAMN IT!!" He finally screamed in frustration as he shot the ball and it went right in.

Before he could even register what he just said and if he shot the ball in the net or not, everything started spinning. He tried to focus his eyesight on something but it was all a blur.

"_What the hell is going on?" _Troy thought as his knees went weak and absolutely couldn't get his balance. His eyes closed lazily and he collapsed on the floor.

"TROY!!" His friends scream as they all ran over to him.

"Buddy, come one wake up!" Chad exclaimed as he shook Troy gently.

"Gabi." He said one last time before he completely blacked out.

"Get him to the hospital!" Zeke exclaimed as they carried Troy to Chad's car.

------------------------------------------------------------

Troy and the gang finally arrived at the hospital and he was immediately rushed to the emergency room.

"Oh boy. You haven't been eating and sleeping, haven't you? And as far as the results are telling me, you've been working yourself up way too much." The doctor told Troy once he woke up.

"I guess." Troy answered absentmindedly as he stared at the tubes connected to his body.

"If you're wondering what those tubes are for, they are feeding you the nutrients that you currently need." The doctor said as Troy nodded in understanding.

All of a sudden, a rushing nurse came barging through the door.

"Doctor! Its Mrs Montez!!" The nurse exclaimed alarmed and breathless. Troy who wasn't really paying attention almost jumped up when he heard that name.

"Oh no! Did her daughter call yet?!!" The doctor asked, quickly.

"No doctor but Mrs Montez really need an operation immediately or… we'll lose her doctor. We might lose her today!" Mrs Montez's nurse exclaimed, tears threatening to fall. She had been Mrs Montez nurse and close friend.

"Tell Doctor Gonzales to take care of her while I call her daughter." The doctor ordered as the nurse nodded and ran out.

"Doctor what's wrong with Mrs Montez?" Troy asked worriedly.

"Those questions are confidential sir. I'm sorry." The doctor said as he rushed to the door. Before he was out of sight, Troy butted in.

"She's my girlfriend's mother." Troy exclaimed, surprising the doctor… and him.

"_Shit? Girlfriend? Did I just say that?!" _Troy thought in shock.

"She is?" The doctor asked.

"Yeah and if she needs an operation, please let her have it." Troy begged as the doctor sighed.

"We would've done it a long time ago but her daughter doesn't have the money for it. She said that she doesn't have enough yet and she's working on it. Poor girl, she's really working hard." The doctor said sadly.

"_That's why she became a paparazzi!! She didn't want to. It means she didn't want to take those pictures of me! She had no choice!! Damn it! And I yelled at her for something she didn't mean!" _Troy thought as he connected everything.

"Doctor make the operation now! I'll pay for it!" Troy exclaimed, sure and determined.

"Are you sure?" The doctor asked one last time.

"Yes." Troy nodded as the doctor grabbed something from his note and madwe Troy signed a contract. **( I just made up all this doctor stuff so I don't really know if they do that in real life.)**

-----------------------------------------------------------

A day have past and Gabriella was at her room staring at the crumpled photo of Troy. She was still upset about what happened but she couldn't do anything. She tried to call him but he never picked up. She had no idea of what happened to Troy and her mother the day before.

"_Why does everything in my life have to be complicated?" _She asked herself as her phone rang.

"Hello?" Gabriella asked.

"We have good news Ms Montez. Your mother's 8 hour operation is successful. Congratulations. You can go visit her now." The doctor on the other end of the line, announced.

"But— but how? I mean, who paid for it?" Gabriella asked, completely confused but tears of joy was starting to spill out of her eyes.

"Your boyfriend ma'am. Didn't he tell you?" The doctor asked, also puzzled.

"_My boyfriend? What the hell?! I don't have a boyfriend!" _She thought to herself but she really couldn't careless at the moment because all she could think of is the fact that her mother was gonna live.

"May I know who my boyfriend is?—ohhh I mean.. umm.. is my boyfriend there in the hospital?" Gabriella asked curiously, blushing in embarrassment about the first question she was asking.

"I guess he's full of surprises and secrets." The doctor chuckled.

"_Tel me about it." _Gabriella though sarcastically.

"Yeah he's here. He's actually confined here in the hospital for just a few days. Nothing serious." The doctor reassured her even though she had no idea who he was talking about.

"Ok. I'll be there. Thank you so much doctor. You don't know how happy I am." Gabriella said as she jumped up and run to her car.

-----------------------------------------------------------

"Mami!" Gabriella exclaimed as she ran to her mother and hugged her tightly, happy tears flowing down both their cheeks.

"Oh Gabi." Mrs Montez said as she hugged her daughter back.

"You don't know how happy I am right now, mami." Gabriella exclaimed as they pulled away, trying to wipe the tears in her eyes.

"All thanks to that young man on the other room." Mrs Montez said as Gabriella titled her head in puzzlement.

"Who is that guy? I mean, I haven't seen him." Gabriella asked.

"The doctor said he's your boyfriend. He's one of those umm.. basketball stars.. he plays for.. Ocean? Sea?.." Mrs Montez said as Gabriella whacked her brain for an answer.

"Lakers?" Gabriella asked as Mrs Montez's face brightened.

"Yes! That's the one. Go visit him. He's just on the other room next to mine." Mrs Montez smiled.

"_She couldn't be talking about… Could she?" _Gabriella thought.

"How about you? I don't want to leave you here alone." She asked, just trying to get away from the subject that she's meeting her mother's saviour and the fact that he could be the guy that hated her so much.

"Non sense Gabi. Go visit him. He deserves it." Mrs Montez said, shooing her daughter out of the room.

---------------------------------------------------------

"So Troy, you're coming out of this hospital tonight. How do you feel?" Chad asked as if he was an interviewer.

"Uhh good. But I bet there's a whole bunch of paparazzi outside." Troy said rolling his eyes.

"Oh don't go about hating paparazzi since you've fallen for one." Taylor laughed as Troy stayed quiet, blushing.

"She hates me now though. I yelled at her and I pushed her on the wall." Troy said miserably.

"After you practically saved her mother's life? How could she hate you?" Zeke said.

"I don't know. I said pretty mean things to her. I think she really hates me!" Troy exclaimed as everyone paused when they heard a tiny voice.

"I don't hate you." Gabriella said quietly, tears were still visible in her eyes. Troy stared at her for the first time in weeks,

"We'll leave you to." Chad said as everyone nodded and headed for the door.

"Gabi I'm really sorry about what I said. I didn't mean-- " Before he could finish, a pair of small arms were wrapped around him.

"Thank you sooo much Troy. You don't know how much that meant to me. To my mom. Thank you so much and I'm really sorry about what I did. I just wanted my mom to live." Gabriella cried softly as Troy smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"You've very welcome Montez and you're forgiven. You could've said something before." Troy said as they finally pulled away, much to their disappointment.

"I know but I didn't want to. I mean, the operation probably cost you a fortune!! Don't worry, I'll pay you back as soon as I have the right amount of money." Gabriella said with a smile.

"What kind of a man would I be if I let you do that? It's totally fine Gabriella. I have nothing better to do with that money than to help your mother." Troy said truthfully. The next thing that Gabriella did completely swept him off his feet. Gabriella suddenly pressed her lips against his. Troy stopped. Everything stopped. The only thing he could feel was Gabriella's soft lips on his. He smiled and kissed back. Life couldn't get any better for then.

"How could I ever repay you?" Gabriella asked when they finally pulled away.

"Be my girl?" Troy asked as Gabriella smiled widely and nodded.

"Anything for you Bolton!" Gabriella giggled and they once again kissed.

After a few minutes, the gang arrived back in, including Sharpay. Gabriella was currently sitting on Troy's lap and they were laughing and just talking.

"I guess you guys worked everything out?" Chad asked as they nodded.

"Yup. We're gonna have our first proper date tonight!" Troy announced proudly.  
"That is, if you guys can get out of the hospital without being mobbed and blinded by paparazzi!" Taylor laughed.

"Oh that's just great." Troy groaned sarcastically and immediately received a slap on the shoulder.

"Hey! Don't go dissing those paparazzi. They probably have their reasons." Gabriella told his boyfriend.

"But they're annoying!!" Troy whined.

"So you're saying I'm annoying?" Gabriella questioned, raising her eyebrow.

"Maybe." Troy said innocently.

"Oh quit hating those paparazzi when you've gotten yourself into a paparazzi love with my best friend!" Sharpay exclaimed, rolling her eyes while everyone else laughed.

"Paparazzi love. I like that." Troy said as he stared at Gabriella's beautiful eyes before leaning in and pressing his lips against hers.

_CLICK!_

"_I'll sure get big money if I sell this__ photo to Byron."_ Chad chuckled.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Finally! Its done! I know its pretty long but I hope you like it! Please review.


End file.
